DC-to-DC converters are electronic circuits that convert a direct current (DC) source voltage from one voltage level to another. DC-DC converters are important in electronic devices that contain one or more sub circuits that operate on voltages that are different from its source. For example, smart phones and tablet computers may contain sub circuits such as central processing units (CPUs), which operate on voltages that are different than the voltage provided by a source such as a rechargeable battery. An electronic device such as a smart phone may contain several DC-DC converters that produce voltages at distinct levels for the needs of respective sub circuits. The present invention will be described primarily with reference to DC-DC converters employed in portable electronic devices powered by batteries, it being understood the present invention should not be limited thereto.